Broken
|viewers = 11.36 million |writer = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz |director = Ralph Hemecker |previous = A Land Without Magic |next = We Are Both }} "Broken" is the first episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 30, 2012. This episode is the second-season premiere. Synopsis Reality and myth begin to merge as the fairytale characters awaken from Evil Queen Regina's broken curse and remember who they were. But to their dismay, they aren't transported back to fairytale land. To make matters worse, Rumplestiltskin - aka Mr. Gold - in an effort to gain the upper hand in his power struggle with Regina, has introduced magic into the town. In fairytales magic has its place, but in our world it can be unpredictable. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land, Prince Phillip awakens his sleeping beauty, Aurora, but discovers that he and his traveling companion, Mulan, will soon have to face a deadly foe. Recap In New York City, a mysterious man is on his way home. Upon arriving in his apartment, it begins to rain, and he notices that his window is open. Cellphone in hand, he attempts to close the stuck window, but drops the phone out the window in the process. The man leans on a desk, looking defeated, when a dove lands on the windowsill. The dove leaves a note and flies off. The man picks up and examines it; it's a postcard with the word "Broken" written on it. The man turns it over, revealing a photo of the Storybrooke clock tower. In the Enchanted Forest, two riders cross a desolate countryside, approaching an abandoned castle. Upon their arrival, one of the riders, Prince Phillip, cuts through thorns to reach a slumbering young woman in a large room. He advises his riding companion that they should not tell "her"—referring to the young woman—everything yet. Prince Phillip uses true love's kiss to awaken the sleeping beauty, Aurora. Phillip advises a confused Aurora that they will restore their castle and kingdom, and must journey to a safe haven. Aurora questions if they are hiding from Maleficent, and Phillip advises her that there are new dangers, but they can face them. In Storybrooke, the magical smoke vanishes. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan walk down the main street where they meet Ruby, Granny, and the Seven Dwarves, all of them relieved that the Dark Curse has been broken, and recognizing each other from their fairytale pasts. When Ruby asks what they should do now, Mary Margaret replies that she wants to find her daughter. Emma Swan and Henry Mills appear, and she has a brief reunion with her parents. Henry address David as his grandfather, causing Mary Margaret to laugh joyfully, at which David embraced Henry as his grandson. Though everyone is relieved that the curse is broken, Leroy questions why they haven't returned to the Enchanted Forest. The dwarfs question what the smoke was and who caused it; Mother Superior approaches the group and informs them that it was magic. Henry suggests that she "do something magical"; Mother Superior replies that there are no wands or Fairy Dust, and matters are complicated. Meanwhile, at the wishing well, Mr. Gold and Belle discuss Belle's imprisonment at Regina's hands. Belle reveals that she was abducted by the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest and was locked away, and spent the entirety of the Curse's reign in the asylum. Gold swears he will not let this go. However, Belle wants him to promise that he will not kill Regina, to which he agrees before they kiss. Back with Emma, the crowd (her parents, Henry, the dwarfs, Ruby, Granny, and Mother Superior) walk down the main street. Mary Margaret suggests they discuss their pasts, but Emma puts her off, more concerned about what Gold has done to the town. David and Mary Margaret express that they have longed for this reunion, and Emma agrees that she has as well, but she never imagined it this way, and she needs time. The conversation is interrupted when David notices townspeople running through the streets. Archie Hopper approaches the group and informs them that Dr. Whale has worked everyone into a frenzy; they're heading to Regina's house to kill her. Leroy suggests it's great, but Archie argues that killing Regina is wrong, and Henry agrees, adding that Regina is still his mom. David points out that Regina may have her powers back, and the townsfolk could be heading to their deaths. They rush off to stop the mob. Phillip and Aurora joyfully reunite. It is interrupted, however, when his traveling companion notices a rumbling from the floor. Suddenly, a large creature bursts through. Phillip fights the creature briefly, before causing it to drop a wraith amulet. The creature then flies off, and Phillip picks up the creature's amulet. Aurora asks what it was, to which Phillip replies, "Something bad." Mr. Gold and Belle enter his shop. Gold tells Belle to wait, while he goes to find her something to wear. He enters the back area, unlocks a cabinet, and takes out a box. Opening the box, he removes the same amulet that the creature dropped in Aurora's palace. A mob of townspeople, led by Dr. Whale, confront Regina at her front door. Regina attempts to use magic to frighten the crowd, but is unsuccessful. As Dr. Whale pins Regina against the column, the crowd calls for blood. Emma and her allies break through the crowd, calling for Dr. Whale to let Regina go. When Whale questions why he should listen to Emma, she responds that she is still Sheriff. Mary Margaret adds that nothing justifies killing Regina, and David tells Dr. Whale to back off. Whale responds that David is not his prince, but further telling him that who he really is, is none of his business. Mary Margaret declares that Regina should be locked up, for her safety as well as the safety of everyone else. As they lock Regina in a jail cell, David asks her why they didn't return to the Enchanted Forest, when the curse was broken. Regina responds that there is nothing to go back to. Mary Margaret suggests they find Gold, and they depart. Gold appears as Regina eyes the lock on her cell, telling her that magic is "different" in Storybrooke. Gold reveals that he promised Belle he wouldn't kill her, but will give her a fate worse than death. He then forces Regina to hold the amulet. Phillip's companion explains that the creature was a wraith, and reveals herself to be Mulan. She explains that the wraith marks its' victims and then sucks out their souls, and reminds Phillip and Aurora that they need to begin their journey. As Phillip reassures Aurora, he notices a mark burned into his hand from the amulet; however, he hides this fact from Aurora. Back in town, Mr. Gold uses the power of his dagger to summon the wraith. As he does so, the mark from the amulet burns on Regina's palm. Emma entrusts Henry to Ruby. Mary Margaret attempts to start a reunion conversation with Emma, telling her that she seems unhappy about it. Emma tells her that she is happy, but explains that, her entire life, she only knew that her parents sent her away. When Mary Margaret tells her that they did it for her, Emma replies that it doesn't change the fact that she was alone. Mary Margaret replies that if they hadn't sent her away, she would have been cursed too, and Emma responds that they would have still been together, and wonders which curse is worse. She then ends the conversation, reminding them that they need to find Gold. Traveling until nightfall, Mulan, Phillip, and Aurora decide to make camp for the night. Phillip tells Aurora that he is going to find wood for a fire. He kisses her goodbye, and a tear runs down his face, as he walks away. Emma, Mary Margaret, and David confront Mr. Gold in his shop. When Emma asks what the purple mist was, Gold replies that it was magic, but refuses to answer why he brought it to Storybrooke. At this moment, the shop shakes violently. David and Mary Margaret look out at the town under siege, Gold explains that "it" is his gift to them, and it's going to take care of Regina. Before exiting the shop, Emma advises Mr. Gold they're "not done", and he replies that she still owes him a favor. After the trio departs, Belle emerges from the back and having overheard everything she confronts Gold, they have an argument and she tells him she thought he'd changed. Annoyed he replies, "What, in the hour you've known me?" she exits the shop, clearly hurt. While Mulan attempts to start a fire, she hears the wraith lurking nearby. Aurora emerges from her tent, asking where Phillip is. Realizing he has taken the horses, Mulan concludes that Phillip was marked by the wraith, and left to protect Aurora. She heads off after him, and Aurora chases after her. The wraith attacks Regina in her cell. As it begins to suck out her soul, David appears and hits it with a chair. After he is unsuccessful in subduing the creature, Mary Margaret uses a makeshift flamethrower to scare the creature off. Regina informs the trio that the wraith cannot be killed, and will stalk her until it claims her. David suggests they do nothing and let the creature take Regina. Emma interjects that she promised Henry she'd protect Regina, and Regina suggests they send the wraith "somewhere it can't hurt anyone". At city hall, Regina produces Jefferson's hat. Emma recognizes it and names its' owner, but Regina pretends to not know who Jefferson is. In the main hall, Regina places the hat on the floor, explaining that it's a portal to the Enchanted Forest, and they only need to send the wraith through it in order to get rid of it. When Mary Margaret remarks that she thought their land was gone, Regina replies that it is, and sending the wraith into the portal will "banish it to oblivion". As the wraith approaches, Regina tries unsuccessfully to open the portal. Mulan tracks Phillip as Aurora approaches, having found one of their horses. Mulan tries to convince her to stay behind, telling Aurora that Phillip's best chance is her. Aurora claims that Mulan loves Phillip as well, and Mulan denies it. The wraith enters the hall and is engaged by David as Mary Margaret lights a railing on fire to keep the wraith away from Regina, Emma, and the hat. Regina continues her attempts at opening the portal, and is unsuccessful. Phillip is attempting to draw out the wraith, when Mulan and Aurora find him. He tells them to go, and Mulan suggests she mark herself. Phillip refuses, and the wraith approaches. Phillip turns briefly, saying "I love you" before his soul is sucked out by the wraith. The wraith is then sucked back into the wraith Amulet. Regina is still unsuccessful in opening the portal, and out of options Emma touches her arm and the portal opens instantaneously. David is knocked back by the wraith, which then goes after Regina, standing in front of the portal. Emma knocks Regina out of the way as the wraith is sucked through the portal, but Emma is grabbed and pulled through as well. Mary Margaret jumps in after her, and David tries to do the same; but the portal closes before he gets there. Aurora and Mulan return to the castle and lay Phillip on Aurora's bier. While they lament over the loss of Phillip, Mulan gives Aurora the amulet, saying that she should have it. An enraged David confronts Regina, over the portal closing, and demands to know what happened. When Regina responds that she does not know, he threatens her. In defense, she uses her magic to force him against the wall and, while wrapping vines around him, they begin to squeeze and choke the life out of him. Regina gives him some mocking words, and prepares to deliver the final blow. However, she is interrupted by Henry and Ruby's arrival. Henry is horrified at what he sees. David falls from the wall, as Regina releases him. Shifting from a menacing to a soothing tone, she tries to reassure Henry that everything is fine. She tells Henry that Emma and Mary Margaret are gone. Henry tells her that he doesn't want anything to do with her, until she gets them back. When Regina questions where Henry will go, David responds, "With me". He then exits with Henry and Ruby. Mr. Gold absently spins his wheel in his shop, when Belle finally returns. Gold tells her that the beast is gone and Regina lives. Belle replies that he didn't get what he wanted, but Gold responds that it "remains to be seen". Belle notices the chipped cup. Gold tells her that it's the only thing he truly cherishes, and that she must leave, because he's still a monster. Belle responds that this is the reason she must stay. In Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment, a dejected Henry gazes at a photo of the two women. David reassures him that they are alive, and he will find them. At Aurora's Palace, Aurora mourns over Phillip, when Mulan tells her that they need to leave. She informs Aurora that much has changed. Aurora responds that she was asleep for less than a year. Mulan then explains that, while Aurora slept, the Evil Queen enacted a curse over the land that ripped everyone away to another world. When Aurora points out that they are still there, Mulan explains that their corner of the land was left untouched, and the people left behind were "frozen" for 28 years until time suddenly started again. She further tells Aurora that the land is ravaged with terrible dangers, and the survivors have found a safe haven that they should depart for. Hearing a noise, the two approach the rubble left from the wraith's arrival. Moving a large piece that is blocking whatever is underneath, Mulan uncovers Emma and Mary Margaret, saying, "That's what brought the wraith here. That's what killed our Prince." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Michael Raymond-James as Mysterious Man *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *Noah Beggs as Man *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features the wraith.File:201Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 11, 2012. Production Notes *As of this episode, Meghan Ory and Emilie de Ravin are billed as "starring", and Raphael Sbarge and Eion Bailey are billed as "guest starring" when they appear. *For the first time, the events in the Enchanted Forest occur after the events in Storybrooke. *The season premiere of the second season was actually the second episode that was filmed for season two. "We Are Both", the second episode, was filmed before the shooting of this episode.Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas on the Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Broken" *In an interview with TV Guide, Emilie de Ravin admitted she accidentally bit Robert Carlyle's lip while filming Mr. Gold and Belle's kiss scene.Image of the article on Imgur *Mulan refers to the wraith as Qui shen. In Chinese culture, Qi is an active principle forming part of any living thing. In Chinese, it means "life force". Shen is a key word in Chinese philosophy and religion, and means "spirit". *For the scene where Mary Margaret uses a lighter and a spray can to burn the wraith, the flames were CGI and not real fire. (screenshot) *Mary Margaret holding onto Emma in the final shot of the episode, because she won't let her go of her daughter again, was Ginnifer Goodwin's idea. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "A Land Without Magic" and before "We Are Both". *The Enchanted Forest events occur 28 years after the Dark Curse is cast (an event shown in episodes such as "Pilot" and Queen of Hearts"), after "Dark Waters", and before "We Are Both". Episode Connections *The mystery man's identity is revealed in "Tallahassee". Who sent him the postcard, is revealed in "Tallahassee" and "Selfless, Brave and True". *The reason why Neal is in New York, is revealed in "Only You". *How Aurora was put under the sleeping curse is shown in "Enter the Dragon". *The dais which Aurora is lying on while under the sleeping curse is the same platform that Neal is resting on in "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301IsHeWell.png *The reason for a portion of the Enchanted Forest being spared from the curse is revealed in "Queen of Hearts". *The meeting of Phillip and Mulan is shown in "The Outsider". *Mother Superior says to Henry that she doesn't have her wand. She gets it back by the time of "The Queen Is Dead". *Belle says that the Evil Queen abducted her and kept her locked inside a tower until the curse hit. These events are shown in "Queen of Hearts" and "The Outsider". *Mr. Gold risked Henry's life to bring back magic in "A Land Without Magic". *The reason why Mr. Gold wants Regina dead, was shown in "A Land Without Magic." *This episode reveals that the "Sleeping Beauty" mentioned by Regina in "The Thing You Love Most" is Aurora's mother. This is further confirmed in "Enter the Dragon". *Mulan and Aurora figure out how to revive Phillip in "Queen of Hearts". Philip is alive and well by the time of "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *Emma and Mary Margaret return to Storybrooke in "Queen of Hearts". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The prince and princess are named Philip and Aurora like in Disney's film ''Sleeping Beauty. ** ''Lost'' *As the mysterious man holds his iPod while struggling to close the apartment window, the back of the iPod case has a Geronimo Jackson logo.File:201AttemptingToCloseWindow.png File:201DropsiPod.png ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the "Sleeping Beauty" fairytale, focusing on the prince's reunion the princess by true love's kiss. *This episode features Mulan from the Mulan legend and the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name. **Also featured is the wraith. It is a mythological combination of a creature found in both European and Chinese folklore. *In the Frankenstein novel, there is an angry mob out to destroy Dr. Frankenstein's creation. In this episode, Frankenstein's Storybrooke counterpart Dr. Whale leads an angry mob. Popular Culture *The song playing on the mysterious man's iPod is "Charley's Girl" by Lou Reed. *Beside the shelf next to the door in the New York apartment,File:201DoorCloses.png there is a black skateboard with the words "NOMEANSNO" from the punk rock band Nomeansno's The Day Everything Became Isolated and Destroyed album logo. **Interestingly, one of the album tracks is called Beauty and the Beast. **A promo poster for Life Through One Speaker, a 2003 album by the Canadian indie pop band Young and Sexy, can be seen over the bed.File:201WalksToWindow.png **The album photo by the windowFile:201BirdLeavesLetter.png is John Guliak's 7 Stories & 13 Songs. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The face piece on the bridle worn by a horse in New York CityFile:201NewYorkHorse.png was previously worn by the horses pulling King George's carriage when Princess Abigail arrived for the royal wedding in the Season One episode "What Happened to Frederick".File:113CarriageArrives.png It was later worn by Bo Peep's horses in the Season Four episode "White Out".File:402Laughing.png *The dais which Aurora is lying on while under the sleeping curse was later redressed and reused as the dais that Dorothy lies on while under a sleeping curse in the Season Five episode "Ruby Slippers".File:518AppearingInOz.png **A spinning wheel rests at the foot of the bier,File:201WhatHappened.png a reference to the "Sleeping Beauty" fairytale. *The symbol on one side of the wraith's amulet,File:201PhillipHoldsMedallion.png which is branded onto the victim's hand,File:201HerMark.png is one of several alchemy symbols for the chemical element arsenic, a deadly poison which has been historically used to kill people. Interestingly, arsenic was sometimes represented by the image of a swan. *The box where Mr. Gold keeps the wraith's amuletFile:201Box.png is the same box where Kelly keeps her pendant in the Season Seven episode "Chosen".File:717DifferentWeapon.png *In the Season One episode "Skin Deep", when the Evil Queen makes a surprise visit to Rumplestiltskin after Belle is banished from his castle, he has a tea set laid out on the table, with two cups;File:112KeepTryingDearie.png as if Rumplestiltskin is waiting for Belle to return. In this episode, after Mr. Gold and Belle are reunited, one of the first things he does after she's settled in her new clothes is to use exactly the same tea set to make tea for himself and Belle.File:201SomeOfMyOwn.png **Mr. Gold's teapot was re-used for the scene where Alice and Cyrus are having a tea party with their daughter in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland finale "And They Lived...".File:W113TeaParty.png File:W113Promo4.jpg *The wallpaper in the interior of the town hallFile:201GettingReady.png is Birch Trees from Eco Chic EH61007, by Wallquest. It is this wallpaper that Regina makes come to life and trap David. *On set, Josh Dallas filmed the broom fire torch scene using a pre-burned broom. Each broom was treated with special burn-proof product so the flames would not scorch the entire broom once lit up. **At least thirty-five brooms were used for the shooting of the scene. Set Dressing *The New York apartmentFile:201WalksToWindow.png has a framed Aesthetic Apparatus poster called "Control & Capital", containing the image of a red hand, which was created for the Communication Arts Magazine 2008 May/June issue. **Next to the sign "Cleaners & Hatters" on the wall, an Aesthetic Apparatus "Bike Ride" poster is hanging. *The window outside the entrance to the Blanchard loft has been replaced since Season One. In "The Thing You Love Most", the window is a regular, clear single-pane window.File:102BailMoney.png In "The Price of Gold", it has been divided into four window panes.File:104Briefly.png In "The Return", it's replaced by a glass-stained window.File:119WithDavid.png In this episode, it has been replaced by a different glass-stained window.File:201ANewHome.png **The new glass-stained window is also used in a hallway in the Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa in the Season Six episode "Changelings".File:609GoldEntersConvent.png Costume Notes *The weather was very cold during the filming of the finale of the first season. This episode, which picks up where the previous episode left off, was shot during a much warmer period, which is the reason why Mary Margaret loses her coat so quickly.Ginnifer Goodwin on the Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Broken" *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:201IKnow.png File:201TogetherAgain.png File:201DontPushIt.png a Club Monaco Veda Scarf over a Club Monaco Gloria Top (both are no longer available). She continues to wear this outfit until she and Emma return to Storybrooke in "Queen of Hearts". **According to costume designer Eduardo Castro, Mary Margaret's outfit in the first nine episodes of Season Two is meant to have a 1960s vibe, and is inspired by Audrey Hepburn in the 1957 musical romantic comedy Funny Face.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, Titan Publishing, 2013, p. 56 **The same top was worn by Amelia Richardson on the Supernatural episode "Blood Brother". *Canadian-based fine headwear maker Kelly Dunlap, also known as The Saucy Milliner, created several duplicates of Jefferson's hat, which were used for filming this episode. *After Belle changes out of the hospital gown, she donsFile:201Hi.png an Theyskens' Theory Deddie Tweed Dress . |-|Goofs= Goofs *The name of the real-life Gulf of Georgia Cannery can be seen on the Storybrooke Cannery as the mob goes to Regina's house.File:201GroupRuns2.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the footage of Michael Raymond-James in this episode's opening scene was filmed in New York City. **The mysterious man enters a buildingFile:201Enter.png across the street from real-life Italian pasta supplier Piemonte Ravoli located on 162 Mulberry Street (Note that Google Maps says 161, but the number on the door is the correct one: 162) (note that the frontal retail store is on 190 Grand Street) International Titles Videos 2x01 - Broken - Promo 2x01 - Broken - Sneek Peek 1 2x01 - Broken - Sneak Peek 2 2x01 - Broken - Sneak Peek 3 2x01 - Broken - Sneak Peek 4 2x01 - Broken - Sneak Peek 5 2x01 - Broken - Sneak Peek 6 References }} ---- es:Roto de:Broken it:Episodio 2x01 fr:2x01 nl:Broken ru:Сломлено